dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiencha
Tiencha (ヤム飯, Yam-han) is a fictional character from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and is the result of Yamcha and Tien Shinhan performing the Fusion Dance. He is never seen or mentioned in the Dragon Ball anime/manga. If the player performs the Fusion Dance incorrectly, the fusion results in a skinny Tiencha. His name is formed by combining Tien and Yam'cha'. In the Japanese Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Tiencha is a usable team character in the 10th stage (Neko Majin Z stage), and there is also a small dialogue at the beginning of the stage where Tien and Yamcha fuse, with Goku acting surprised on the side. In this stage the player can only fight with Goku and Tiencha and must compete against: Saibamen, Nappa, Raditz, Recoome, Dabura, Captain Ginyu and Kuriza. Appearance Tiencha's suit is the same as the suit that Gotenks wears. Like all Fusion Dance characters, Tiencha wears a blue vest, around his waist he wears a green sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style is a mix of Tien's baldness on the front, and Yamcha's spiky hair on the back. Also he has Tien's third eye and Yamcha's facial scars. *Interestingly Tiencha's third eye on his forehead is rotated at 180° when compared with Tien's eye. Forms and transformations Tiencha doesn't have any transformations but just like every Fusion Dance character he can become fat or skinny by making a mistake in the performance of the Fusion Dance, leading to a failed fusion. Skinny Tiencha Tiencha achieves this state when both Yamcha and Tien stretch their hands when saying "HAA" in the last stage of the Fusion Dance. In this stage, Tiencha can still fly, but is unable do any special attacks and can only use punches, kicks and simple ki attacks and even this costs him a lot of his energy. After a combo attack he coughs and if he tries a special attack like the Dodohameha he simply coughs. Techniques *'Dodohameha' – A combination of the Kamehameha and the Dodon Ray, Tiencha puts his hands behind his back and then puts them in front of him and fires a large yellow blast fired from both of his fingertips. *'Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist' – Using the power of the wolf, Tiencha knocks the opponent in the air multiple times like a volleyball, then finishes with a spinning, leaping punch. *'Sirius Hammerfist' – Tiencha kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches him and kicks them down again, and finally Tiencha punches his opponent in the back when he is down. *'Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist' – Tiencha kicks the opponent down, and then he flies up and fires some energy spheres at the opponent, sometimes finishing with a large energy ball. *'Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist' – Tiencha lands kicks and punches really fast on his opponent and, in the air, he finish with six kicks and then knocks the opponent down with the heel of his foot. *'Whirlwind Impact Fist' – He hits his opponent multiple times in the stomach, and finishes them with one hard punch that knocks them down. Voice actors *Japanese version: Toru Furuya and Hirotaka Suzuoki. *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat and John Burgmeier. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, when seeing how powerful Gotenks is, Yamcha thinks of fusing with Tien but Tien says he never would. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Humans Category:Hypothetical Fusions Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fusions